


Primary Objectives

by Improper_Noun



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dubious Consent, Experimentation, F/M, Multi, Oviposition, headcanons galore, reader is also rather smol, reader is female, this needs more tags but I can't think of them just now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Improper_Noun/pseuds/Improper_Noun
Summary: The Irken Empire has taken countless planets, but the present leaders don't really know why. A deep-seated instinct drives them toward conquest, despite having evolved past the need for its original purpose.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> idk man I'm a kinky weirdo and here's a headcanon thing about Irken biology. ~ ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ Featuring a female reader of non-specific alien origin.

The Massive hung like inevitable doom over yet another helpless planet. The prisoner had lost count of how many civilizations had fallen to her captors since her enslavement, and she knew there were countless more still.  
  
Yet she found herself staring wistfully down as the Irken military began their organic sweep, wishing in some twisted part of her soul she could be down there to die as well.  
  
Years had passed her by, hundreds of thousands of Irken soldiers had come and gone, born and slaughtered in the name of galactic conquest. The universe changed and writhed around her, and loyal though she was to the empire, she’d grown tired.  
  
“I have another assignment,” Came the sullen voice of her jailor. “A most rare biological occurrence is happening, and I expect you’ll be on your best _behavior_ … Are you ready?”  
  
She sighed quietly, knowing full well her thoughts and wishes didn’t matter here. The Irken doctor who owned her had been trying for years to impregnate her, one way or another. It didn’t seem to matter whether she bore hybrid offspring, or was merely a surrogate.  
  
She’d been paired with dozens of partners across several species, injected with hormones, and undergone failed transplants of viable zygotes… results were all that mattered to her captor, and for too long, there had been none.  
  
“Yes, my master.” She said in a tiny voice, turning away from the scene of destruction outside the ship.  
  
He gazed down on her with an unfathomable expression, hidden behind his goggles and rigid sense of purpose. He’d given up trying to breed her some time ago, and was growing ever impatient with the lack of progress.  
  
Perhaps if the next attempt failed, he would finally allow her to be killed. Dissections _were_ fun, too… He turned and motioned with a single antenna for her to follow.  
  
She trailed obediently behind him for several minutes as he navigated the labyrinth of halls which made up The Massive. At last, he stopped in an eerily cold corridor with only a single door, and lightly touched a wall panel nearby.  
  
“ _Get in here, already…!_ ” Came an agitated reply as the door swung open.  
  
Both master and servant entered the room silently, to be greeted by a rather unhappy pair of Irken Tallest.  
  
Her eyes widened upon realizing just whose proximity in which she stood. The most lethal and bloodthirsty race to span across several galaxies had just two almighty rulers, and here they were in her unworthy presence.  
  
She shifted to bow to them, but her master grabbed her harshly by the back of the neck before she could.  
  
“This is the one we discussed.” He said, urging her forward. “I have faith she will please my Tallest.”  
  
“Yeah, okay _great_!” Growled Tallest Red, who appeared doubled over in pain. “ _You_ \- get out of here!”  
  
The doctor turned and departed in few swift motions, leaving her there alone with the two rulers of the Irken Empire.  
  
She gazed wide-eyed at her Tallest, an odd mixture of fear and concern washing over her. It had been her experience that, whenever an Irken was injured, their PAK would anesthetize and heal them post-haste.  
  
Yet here was an Irken royal, gasping and writhing with some invisible agony.  
  
She crept toward the lavish bed where he sat, searching for any signs of blood or sickness, but found none.  
  
“M-M-My Tallest…?” She peeped, crouching at his feet.  
  
He fixed her with a glare as his partner hovered anxiously nearby. “Get up here.” He growled.    
  
She clambered up quickly beside him, and Tallest Purple moved to push her down onto her back, holding her shoulders while Red crawled to position himself over her.  
  
He panted heavily and adjusted his robes to allow his erect cock to slip free.  
  
She noticed with silent surprise that his length looked far more painfully swollen and flushed than any Irken penis she’d ever seen. Though, this Irken was certainly much different from anyone she’d been bedded by, she could tell something was amiss.  
  
Without a word, she scooted closer to him and spread her legs to encourage his entrance, a gesture he took advantage of immediately. She winced at the shock of his size, but her body adjusted quickly.  
  
“Easy,” Purple fretted, placing a hand on his partner’s back as Red buried himself in her with a groan.  
  
“Quiet, you.” Red grumbled, adjusting himself with a few half-thrusts into her welcoming pussy. “That ceremony… took _way_ too long…”  
  
He trailed off with a shuddering moan as he found his mark, and dug his claws into her sides to steady himself.  
  
She remained dutifully silent through the waves of hot and cold that came over her then, still not fully understanding what was happening.  
  
“Do me a favor.” Red gasped after a moment. She peered up at him with questioning eyes, feeling a new pressure pushing slowly into her. “Try to keep the screams of agony to a minimum. I have a headache.”  
  
She gasped shrilly at the blossoming pain that suddenly seemed to split her in half, but fought back any further sound as he’d requested.  
  
The bulge that navigated slowly up his segmented cock forced itself into her, past any point she’d ever been touched by organic means, and spread a dull ache into her abdomen. She clenched her jaw as the first entrance was followed by a second, then a third.  
  
She remembered at some point during her captivity and the subsequent experimentation, that at one time, Irken adults reproduced by laying eggs… what she couldn’t remember was how often other-species surrogates survived.  
  
This was of little consequence to her, however. Though she felt indifferent about her own continued existence, she felt a strange and powerful loyalty to the empire… and the look of desperate relief on her Tallest’s face as he relinquished his burden actually brought her pleasure.  
  
A fourth, then fifth egg passed into her, the initial pain slowly fizzing out. The cool fluids that accompanied each ovum slowly helped to ease her discomfort, and without thinking, she allowed a tiny moan to escape her.  
  
She felt a dainty claw on her cheek, as Purple leaned over the two of them. “This… doesn’t hurt you…?” He asked incredulously.  
  
She only shook her head, trying hard to contain any more noises while Red continued to pump eggs into her steadily-growing belly.  
  
Several drawn out minutes passed, and she lost count of how many eggs had been deposited. Finally, Red pulled back, his cock leaving her tight little body with a wet pop.  
  
He took several deep breaths, staring intensely down at her as though conflicted about something. Then, without warning, he collapsed onto his side and proceeded to crush her upper-half in a defensive embrace.  
  
Purple seemed at a loss, stuttering as he paced along the bedside. “What? What are you _doing_?” He demanded. “Don’t you want to kill her like all the others?!”  
  
“Shhh… Maybe later… she… isn’t screaming… so…” Red replied groggily, sighing into her neck. “Just… get in here.”  
  
Purple hesitated, huffing and puffing in disbelief. Finally, he gave in and climbed into bed, sandwiching their captive between his own body and his partner’s.  
  
She closed her eyes, feeling terribly drained, as the two of them snuggled around her.  
  
“…If they make it, I wanna name them.” Purple said in a half-sarcastic tone as they dozed off.


	2. Two

The captive awoke with a shiver, feeling groggy and unusually… swollen. Memories of the events prior to her little nap all came back, and she struggled to sit up.  
  
“Stop that, now.” Came a familiar voice, and she froze.  
  
She was back in the labs with her master, and his icy tone brought her immediately down to her cold, sober reality. There were questions buzzing in her aching head, but she knew better than to speak out of turn.  
  
All she could do was idly rub her sore and protruding belly, and wait for some kind of explanation.  
  
In a most unusual change of character, the doctor approached her where she was lying, and laid a gentle hand on her head.  
  
“These circumstances may just signal a massive evolutionary change for the Irken Empire.” He said in monotone. “I had planned on culling my little collection, but it seems _you’ve_ earned yet another stay of execution.”  
  
_‘Another…?’_ She thought with a wince, unsure whether or not to be relieved.  
  
“Indeed. Not many are aware of our species’ origins, you know… The Empire only achieved such size and influence because of… _carriers_ like you.”  
  
Ah, there it was. She rarely needed to wait very long before things were explained- the doctor always did seem to enjoy lengthy monologues.  
  
She shifted into the most comfortable position she could manage, and listened.  
  
———  
  
In the Empire’s infancy, Irk ruled over only a few other planets. The expansion of Irken rule in the beginning had less to do with overpopulation- as one might expect- rather, their conquest focused primarily on birthing ever more soldiers.  
  
While Irken adults were, of course, capable of procreation amongst themselves, they came to find the task of rearing young too often counter-productive.  
  
Their spawn were naturally strong, and fighters from the start. Adult carriers of fertilized eggs languished as the smeets inside them drew away their strength and nutrients before birth- rather like little parasites.  
  
Still, only a few smeets survived birth, and their adult carriers perished, taking with them valuable Irken knowledge and experience.  
  
Unlike the rest of their technology, birthing-pods were largely ineffective at producing viable young. Therefore, to expand their race and perceived greatness, Irk began to spread out to other life-sustaining planets, and what would become the Empire was born alongside a new generation of Irken young.  
  
Any alien life deemed unsuitable or incapable of acting as carriers were extinguished post-haste, a practice which would later become the organic sweeps performed in present times.  
  
For an age, the act of reproduction was as much a sport as a critical part of society. Any adult could conceivably produce either male or female sex cells, and given the choice to deposit fertile eggs in a surrogate- rather than one in a breeding pair having to sacrifice themselves- provided exponential opportunities and rapid growth of the Irken gene pool.  
  
This culture of recreational copulation carried on for several generations, until the birthing pods were perfected. Even then, the practice took centuries to die out. Presently however, the instinct to conquer other worlds remains- however altered its purpose has become.  
  
Few individuals find interest in reproduction, and fewer still are even capable of producing egg cells to be fertilized.  
  
In the rare event a surrogate becomes necessary, they are more often than not deemed necessary, and destroyed once the gravid Irken has made use of them.  
  
——-  
  
“…But _this_ is a most unusual circumstance,” Droned the doctor, turning away from the nearby monitors to face her again. “The eggs you’re currently incubating are a result of two Irken royals… Two _Tallest_ , the successful coupling of whom has never happened in our recorded history.”  
  
The prisoner winced as he placed a single gloved claw on her aching belly.  
  
“If you survive- and I intend to do everything in my power to ensure this- these smeets may well lead to a more superior generation of Irken soldiers.”  
  
She swallowed hard, still in a confused haze of emotions, as he turned to exit the room.  
  
“Rest now, my dear. Your usefulness to the Empire has finally come about.”


End file.
